Treasure Island
by TrulyTruffla
Summary: Jen Hawkins wanted an adventure, what she got was something she never bargained for. Treasure Island rewritten to fit the personas of my friends and I. Elements from the book, Muppet Treasure Island, and Treasure Planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Treasure Island**

**FanFic**

**Part 1: The Beginning**

**_C_hapter 1: The History of the Admiral Benbow Inn and the People who run it**

Dr. Livesey, Squire Trelawney, and Captain Smollett requested that I write down all that took place on our quest for Treasure Island. From beginning to end. So to be able to tell the tale I have to start at the very beginning. After all you'll have to know all the facts to understand how this adventure started.

First off this adventure began at the Admiral Benbow Inn. The Admiral Benbow Inn has been in the Hawkins family ever since my great grandfather Jackson Hawkins built it. He then passed its ownership to his son Joseph who passed it his son Joshua Hawkins, my father. One thing was different about my father though. He didn't have a son. He had me, Jen Hawkins instead. But, that didn't stop him and my mother though; they continued to run the Admiral Benbow. But soon things took a different turn. My father always longed for adventure. And at this certain time his longing for adventure had become too great. He packed a few things he owned and took off for adventure. That way he can finally sail the seas and find adventure where ever it may take him. I was five years old at the time.

Ten years have gone by since he's left. I'm fifteen now. My mother and I have been running the inn since. My mother had to juggle running the inn and raising me, and she has done a great job! With the inn I mean. I'm the little on the awkward side. But, despite our ups and downs my mom and I had been getting along just fine. But, he came back.

After he left us ten years ago my father came back. He was immediately taken by mother who welcomed him home with kisses. As for me, I wasn't going to let him walk back into my life that easily. But, despite my growing dislike for my returning father, his return did mark the beginning of my own adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Treasure Island**

**FanFic**

**_C_hapter 2: My Father**

There were reasons for my father's sudden return. His adventures at sea were cut short with a sudden illness. He came home to either get better (so he can leave us again) or die. His return also added to list of things my mother had to take care of. He would lay in bed and rest while occasionally my mother came to check on him. Sometimes she sent me to check on him, but I would hurry out before he even had time to utter a word to me.

One night I sat in the washroom cleaning one of our big soup pots when mother came in through the kitchen. "Jen I need you to take your father's dinner up to him tonight," she told setting some dishes in the sink. I continued to scrub the pot. "Jen?" she asked, "Did you hear me?" "Why should I?" I asked. "Jenny Hawkins!" she scolded, "He's your father!" I stood up. "Since when has he been a father to me?" I screamed, "Last time I checked he left me!" There was a dead silence that followed. I could almost hear the boarders' forks clicking. I started to walk out of the washroom when she stopped me. "Jenny, he came back," she said softly, "I'm not making excuses for him. I know what he did was wrong. But, we can't live in the past. This is now. So please, I'm not asking for you to do much; just see him." Sighing I grabbed the tray she prepared him and headed upstairs. My father lay propped up in bed. "Ah Jenny," he said smiling, "I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence, pull up a chair." I set the tray in his lap and pulled up the nearby chair next to him. He looked me over and smiled. "You look like your mother," he said, "You're growing up to be a young lady." I nodded. "Too bad you weren't around," I mumbled. He sat up. "I promise the moment I get better I'll make it up to you," he told me. I looked at him. "You can't make up for lost time," I said to him. He sighed, "I know, but I'll like to try." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bundle of rope. He carefully untangled the rope and tossed it into my hands. Uncurling my fingers the item revealed to be a small silver compass with rope tied to it. I looked at him questionably. "For you," he said gesturing to the compass, "It was given to me when I was just a boy by captain who stayed at the old Benbow. My most valuable possession. Helped me a great deal when I was first mate." "You were a first mate?" I asked excitedly. "That I was," he answered, "Would've been a captain too if it wasn't for this bloody illness." I nodded. "But now I'm finally home with you and your mother. And I'm going to make it up to you," he added. I got up from my chair. "Time for you to rest Captain Hawkins," I said smiling. "Aye thank you Miss Hawkins, "he said, "I guess now I should finished my supper." He began to eat his food that mother had set for him on the tray. "Goodnight Jenny," he said as I walked towards the door. I stopped at the door and took the compass by the rope and wore it like a necklace. "Father," I said. "Yes Jenny." "You promised," I said. "I promise," he answered and with that I left.

Unfortunately he never kept his promise. He died three days later. I think I'll miss him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Treasure Island**

**FanFic**

**_C_hapter 3: Billy Bones**

Around the time my father died a new boarder began staying at the inn. He was a real salt a true sea-dog of the name of Captain Billy Bones. Captain Bones was a tall man with broad shoulders and a weather-worn face from years at sea. He first arrived one day when my mother and I were serving breakfast to the other boarders. He burst open the door and demanded a room. My mother found him a room and he disappeared into it with his mysterious sea chest. Captain Bones was an interesting sort of character. He was indeed a real salt. He kept mostly to himself and shut himself in his room with his sea chest. I could hear him thundering around up there while I did my chores. He only came down for meals, where he would sit by himself and drink rum. Occasionally he would talk to the other boarders, but that was rare. He would just sit there drinking his rum and singing:

_"Fifteen men on the dead man's chest-_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest-_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!"_

A song I came to know very well the past few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Treasure Island**

**FanFic**

**A/N: Hello! I hope your enjoying the story! It's a blast writing it. Please excuse the bad grammar and spelling in this chapter and other further chapter with Captain Bones. I did it to fully capture his character. Enough of my useless chatter, ENJOY!**

**_C_hapter 4: Captain Bones's Tale**

One of the best features of the Benbow was at night. Every night the boarders would gather in the dining room for dinner and share sea stories while I served them and cleaned up their plates. Since the Admiral Benbow Inn catered to sailors, we had plenty of sea stories to go around. And on this particular night we had a very legendary story. As usual I working in the dining room and tonight I had to sweep while a guest of the name Duncan was telling his tale. "And that is how I saved the Captain's life," he finished. His story was followed by usual amount of cheers. "Alright," he said, "Who else has a story to tell?" The sound of clicking forks and clinging jugs could be heard. "Oh come on," he said, "There's got to be someone else who has a good story to tell?" The other boarders mumbled. "How about you Billy?" Duncan asked addressing Captain Bones. "I got nuthin' to tell," he growled. "Oh come on Captain Bones," I pleaded as I looked up from my sweeping. "Alright," Captain Bones hollered sitting up,"I have a story worth for the hearin'. Pull up a chair Jenny." I was about sit down when my mother walked by. "Jen," she said, "You may listen, but continue working." "Yes ma'am," I said and continued with my sweeping. She disappeared into the kitchen. "Alrighty then," Captain Bones said, "Let's get started." He stalked over to the fireplace with his rum in hand. "Eight years back the seven seas were plagued with pirates and still is. But none as notorious Captain Flint. He would attack any ship and grab any loot he got his hands on. Every ship he stroked, he recorded in his logs. In every direction ol' Flint went there would be blood. Gold and blood was his trademarks. But, in 1750 he drew up a map to island in Spanish Main that only he knew of and set a course in that direction. When The Walrus, Flint's ship, reached that there island he led six men to bury the loot. And once the deed was done, to make sure not one of those six scoundrels stole his trove he killed every last one of them. He then sailed The Walrus and the rest of crew away with the intent of returning to dig it up. But old Flinty died in 1754 before he could return," he finished. The inn was silent. "But what happened to the map?" I broke the silence. "No one knows," Captain Bones answered. "Well I'm sure glad you shared your story, Billy," Duncan said. I took a nearby chair and jumped on top of it. "If I found that map I would go and find the treasure," I announced wielding my broom like a cutlass, "No more sweeping and having to serve you fellas your supper." They laughed purely enjoying my excitement. "Will you now Jen?" asked Duncan. "Aye sir," I said pointing my cutlass (broom). The boarders were all becoming part of my fantasy when my mother walked in. "Jenny Hawkins," she shouted, "Get back to work!" I jumped down from my chair and continued sweeping. "Gentlemen," my mother addressed the men, "I don't appreciate you distracting my daughter from her work. We're trying to run a business here." I continued to sweep. "Ah but Ms. Hawkins we're just having a little fun," Duncan said. "And there's nothing wrong with that," she said, "But I will not accept the fact that you filling her head with ridiculous stories." She marched her way other to me. "Jen," she said taking my broom from me, "Go upstairs and finish your chores." I didn't budge. "Now," she ordered. I quickly obliged.


End file.
